You Found Me
by Allanna Stone
Summary: After a long war, Edmund and Paige are reunited with their daughter. But she isn't what they had expected for her to be…
1. Chapter 1

**You Found Me**

**I do not own The Prince and Me.**

**SUMMERY;**

**After a long war, Edmund and Paige are reunited with their daughter. But she isn't what they had expected for her to be…**

Edvund stepped inside the Gold Star gentleman's club in New York City. He took a deep breath before heading to the rear of the club, where the privet rooms were housed. He was greeted by two beefy bodyguards, who were guarding the doors.

"Password?" grunted one, looking bored silly out of his mind.

"Goldfish," Edvund answered smartly. "And I was told to show this to you, as well." He showed the two guards his cell, which had an encrypted message texted on the screen.

A few seconds later, the King of Denmark was being ushered into a well lit club that was larger than the building itself. It took Edvund few seconds to realize that the reason was because the remaining part of the Gold Star was a large deck that overlooked the Queen of Swords Gentleman's Club.

Now mind you, the Queen of Swords was a unknown spot where the mob leaders would meet to discuss drop off spots, swap prostitutes and enjoy one of the many strippers who worked there.

Edvund made his way to a private balcony, where there were two more bodyguards were standing in front of the curtained door.

"Goldfish," the king stated and the men moved aside. He pushed aside the red velvet curtain and stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Found Me**

**I do not own The Prince and Me.**

**SUMMERY;**

**After a long war, Edmund and Paige are reunited with their daughter. But she isn't what they had expected for her to be…**

Edvund had to blink his eyes a few times; the balcony was bigger than he had thought. There was a stripper pole off to a corner, an office, a stage with a microphone, and a table surrounded by plush chairs.

A gentleman with steel grey hair and black eyes stood from his chair and approached the king with his hand out.

"King Edvund, I presume?" he asked with a heavy Italian accent. "My name is Jonathan Delanardo."

"Please tell me that Isabella was not brought up in this environment." Edvund causally walked up to the railing and leaned against it, he gazed down at the sight before him. Men in expensive business suits with a woman on either side of them chatted, laughed, or gambled. Strippers danced on poles as men threw money at them.

"Of course not, Your Majesty. This nightclub is the only part of the world of underground crime that Angel had ever known. She does know that I am an undercover copper. She works for me as a bartender, a waitress, an entertainer for my guests…" He turned to a slender woman in a black penicil skirt and blouse. "Natasha, la prego di andare a trovare la mia Principessa Angel?"

Of course, Edvund understood what Jonathan said, but didn't say anything. The two began to chat of idle things while the woman left to do her employer's bidding.

"Sì, Padre? Tu mi vuoi?" asked a young voice. Edvund didnt turn, instead he listen to his old friend and the girl talk.

"Princessa Angela Rebelifly," Jonathan greeted.

"Papa," the girl answered. Edvund pictured the man kissing the girl's cheeks. The two began to rapidly talk in Italian. Edvund stood at the rail, fighting the urge to turn around. Soon, he was joined by a young girl, who looked him over.

"I thought that you were one of my father's clients." Edvund turned his head to look at the female; his jaw just about smacked the floor.

She was under five feet tall, with long dark brown hair that she wore in a French braid. Her deep sapphire eyes were framed with impossibly long, thick, datk, heavy lashed that Edvund was sure were illaeagal in America. She was dressed in a black minidress with a ragged and frayed hem and drop sleaves, was low cut in the front, and a blood red lace corset over the dress. Lace tights clung to her trim legs and she wore black stilletos on her tiny feet. All in all, she was beautiful.

"Angel. Angel Maria Josephina Anna Delanardo," she said unfazed as she turned her attention back Edvund. She walked over to where a young man was sitting and sat in his lap, resting her head over his heart. He said something to her, causing for her to soundly wack his arm. She winced as she held her hand close to her. She said something in reply and he pressed her hand to his lips.

Edvund walked over to Jonathan and asked him,"Does she know?"

"Yes. She told me a few months back that she had no desire to connect with her birth parents whatsoever. She also added that if they really loved her, then she would be living with them." Jonathan took a small bottle of beer from a server. "Beside, she told me that i was her father, 'no mater what some bumbling European said'," he added, using air quotes to get his point across.

~xXx~

After i had walked away from the bumbling Eurpean, i walked over to my bodyguard and boyfriend of three years, Matt Sullen-Millen.

I kiss his cheek as i sat in his lap. He wrapped his muscular arms around me as i rested mu head on his chest.

"Hey, sexy baby, what's going on?" he whispered, kissing my nose.

"Papa tells me that the European jackass knows my parents," i sniffed, tucking my head underneath his chin.

"Baby, dont you want to know them?" he asked me.

"No!" i snapped, wacking his firm arm. i felt a strong stinging corsing through my hand as I brought it back to my chest. "I have no desire to know them! They didnt want me!"

"Well, look at it this way baby. Europe had just won a war that had been going on for eighteen years." He kiss my nose again. "Maybe they sent you away for your safty."

"My safty," I scoffed. "Matt, you know that my body is a killing machine."

"I'd say so," he wispered, leaning over me as one hand wandered over my stomach. He kissed my neck, working his way up to my jawbone and back down again. He took my hand and kissed the palm. I felt a shiver rocketing up my spine at his gentle guesters.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Found Me**

**I do not own The Prince and Me.**

**SUMMERY;**

**After a long war, Edmund and Paige are reunited with their daughter. But she isn't what they had expected for her to be…**

Suddenly, my favorite song, Buttons by Pussycat Dolls, began to play. I smirked at Matt as I walked over to my special pole. I stomped on the release and the floor opened up long enough for me to slide down to the first level.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)_

_But you keep frontin' (uh)_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)_

_But you keep frontin' (uh)_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

As I spun down in a carousel spin, I flipped myself down into a hangback spin. I spun around a few times in an arrow spin, then did a bow and arrow spin to top it off. I stutted my way from the pole and began to dance by myself. The next stunt I did was a backhand spring with a little split tossed in for extra measures. I grinded myself up against the pole and did a butterfly flip, then finished it off with a roundhouse split flip. I did a combination a high star kick with a dragon tail jump. I did a blade spin combined with a scissor kick and a side climb, which made Matt let out a loud whoop.

I finished off the song by walking up to Matt and staddling his lap as I leaned in to kiss his lips.

The men in the bar went nutters, cheering and clapping as I leaned back from kissing my boyfriend. I could clearly read Matt's eyes- he wanted me in bed tonight.

I smirked at the man who claimed to be my father. I could see his eyes were open wide and his mouth was just about ready to hit the floor. I smirked at the comical display before turning back to perform again.


End file.
